The present disclosure relates to tracking a device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to tracking medical devices in networks of medical devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method for tracking a device not actively sending patient data to a network of medical devices and a system for tracking a device of a network of medical devices.
Devices are easily lost in large hospitals, because they are used occasionally at different places for different periods of time. An inventory list may show that there are a certain number of devices, but the inventory list does not state where they are or where they are after they have been used and moved. Often resources have to be used to search for them and sometimes they are found, but sometimes they are lost or not recovered when they are needed. Resources within a hospital are limited, especially staff resources, equipment and technical resources. Tracking or locating medical devices without having to install additional equipment for tracking or locating the device is not known.